


Functional

by chimeradragon



Series: Vulcan!Kirk [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Changes, M/M, Species Swap, Telepathy, Vulcan, Vulcan James T. Kirk, fighting as seduction, lirpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: As Kirk continues to adjust to his new circumstances he needs an outlet for all his excess energy, so Spock shows him a way to burn that energy off.





	Functional

"Meditation is boring, Spock!" Jim whined as he squirmed in his seat for the tenth time in less than an hour. Spock counted, even if Jim didn't. He was amused and frustrated with and for his Captain and friend. Spock had been working on trying to figure out a way to help his friend with the meditations he so desperately needed. 

"As boring as these lessons may seem, they are ultimately for your benefit. If you do not wish to partake in them, you are welcome to try other methods to control your newly discovered abilities," Spock replied, the irritation he felt waring with the understanding of just how much Jim's life had changed in a short span of time. It had only been a day since the transporter incident and Jim had been quick to pick up on the changes and their effects, it was hard for him to sit still enough to work on his shielding. "I would advise against trying to form your own shields. Such attempts rarely succeed. And I do not wish harm to come to you again." 

"But I have all this pent up energy! I need to move! I need to do... something! Anything!" Jim practically whined as he flopped over on the meditation mat into Spock's lap. The born Vulcan looked down, one eyebrow raised as he looked over his Bondmate. "Please! I need an outlet!"

"Very well we shall head for the gym," Spock replied as he stood in one fluid motion, letting Jim fall off his lap to land in a graceless heap on the floor. He took a few steps across the room and quickly discarded the majority of his clothing. He said nothing as he changed into his workout gear, close-fitting clothing that allowed plenty of room to move. He turned around once he'd finished dressing to see Jim still on the floor, mouth open as the blonde continued to stare. 

"Spock..." Jim groaned as he realized he'd been staring. Not that Spock ever seemed to mind his staring, but Jim didn't like looking like a total doofus before his First Officer and Bondmate. 

"You are not getting prepared for the gym efficiently, Jim," Spock noted as he took a few steps away from their shared wardrobe and stood with his feet apart, hands clasped behind his back as he waited, looking for all the world like he was bored with the whole situation. 

"You are an evil man," Jim growled lowly, but he could see the gleam in Spock's eyes as he watched the blonde with practiced disinterest. The blonde quickly changed into his own set of gym clothes, gold instead of blue and turned to Spock with a steadying breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Remember to keep close and do not let others touch your bare skin. You are still new to your mental shields and your telepathy seems to be more than simply touch based. If you stay close to me, others will likely keep a respectful distance from you," Spock offered as he inclined his head to Jim. He brushed their shoulders together before turning to the door to lead the way. 

Jim felt his hands twitch and the urge to reach up and cover his ears as people stared while he and Spock headed for the gym. Most; if not all, of the crew knew about the transporter accident. There had been a report filed to Star Fleet and the transporter in question had been thoroughly tested and the pad replaced. But Jim wasn't comfortable standing on that one anymore. But starship crews were curious, and not everyone had been able to lay eyes on the Captain since the change. It had only been three days, and the first was spent in Sick Bay, the next two were only brief forays into the halls for exercise and nourishment. 

"Do not worry, they will become accustomed to your appearance," Spock assured Jim as they continued on their way. He'd seen the way Jim flinched when people in the halls did a doubletake and he did not blame them for looking. Jim was very different from what they were used to. And Spock was the only Vulcan onboard the ship. Pointed ears and slanted eyebrows were far from the norm. 

"I know... I just ... I feel weird. I can still kinda feel when they're looking at me," Jim replied with a huff as he sped up his pace a bit. He was thankful for the bond he shared with Spock, certain he would have lost his mind that first day if not for his First Officer and Bondmate. The feeling of so many minds pressing down on him had been brain-meltingly overwhelming. And the pain of the nurse that had been trying to help had made him feel like he was being flayed alive. 

A yeoman was running down the hall and slammed into Spock and bounced off, landing on Kirk, hands on his bare arms as she tried to keep the two of them from falling. Her eyes were wide and full of panic as she realized she'd nearly taken out the Captain. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. 

Jim gritted his teeth as the emotions flashed over him, and changed rapidly, but he managed to keep from screaming. "You're fine yeoman. But please get off.... your emotions are overwhelming."

Spock reached over and pulled the woman off of Kirk and straightened her out. "You are not in trouble, yeoman. The Captain is merely overwhelmed by his new abilities. Prolonged physical contact at this stage is too much for him. As such, please let the rumor pass that the Captain would like the crew to refrain from touching him for the time being. Despite his previous physical contact requirements. He will be himself again once he has settled." 

The yeoman bobbed her head and thanked the Commander before dashing off with a final look at Kirk. 

"Are you all right, T'hy'la?" Spock asked, eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

"I'm okay. It was intense, but it didn't hurt this time. Just made me dizzy. Are all humans like that? Flashing from one emotion to another?" Jim asked as they resumed their walk. 

"No, most are. But some are more frequent than you," Spock replied with a playful smile on his face. "And some minds move slower. It is simply the nature of the universe that the only constant is that there is no constant."

"Ain't that the truth," Jim grumbled but had a smile on his face. 

"Indeed," Spock replied with his classic single eyebrow raise. He gave a small twitch of his lips before school his expression again and turning for the gym. He could feel Jim behind him, practically bouncing with excitement. 

Several minutes of companionable silence later they arrived at the gym. Pleasantly surprised there weren't more people and took up stances before each other, intent on trying sparing first with all the pent up energy Jim needed to burn off.

Jim grunted as he took a heavy blow from Spock as the other man struck out at him with quick, deft strikes that pushed the Captain backward. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on where he might be able to make his next attack. Spock was good but had a habit of following close, logical protocols when practicing. He rarely took the initiative to change his attacks unless they were in the field. It was both a blessing and a curse. There had been several times it had backfired in Kirk's face as he'd tried to get around Spock's defenses. 

"You are not concentrating enough," Spock intoned as he blocked three quick strikes from Jim. He raised a single eyebrow in question, watching the way Kirk adjusted to his newfound speed and strength. "You are worried about harming me? You will not, T'hy'la. Not in any way I would not be expecting or able to withstand. Please ... what is the phrase? Ah yes, 'come at me, bro'."

Kirk scoffed out a laugh and nearly missed being able to block the next double strike from Spock. He frowned slightly and moved to start circling again. His bare feet moved smoothly along the mat, and he kept his weight balanced carefully. He watched as Spock shifted his weight before giving the faintest twitch of his lips and attacking. 

Spock made a noise of surprise as Kirk's shoulder crashed into his middle and bore him to the mat. Kirk then rolled over Spock's head as he went and ended up behind the Vulcan and managed to pull Spock's arms behind his back, elbows even with his shoulders while Kirk had his hands on the back Spock's neck, forcing his head down and into a powerless position. 

"Submit," Jim growled softly, his breathing was a bit short with exhilaration from the maneuver and managing to get the upper hand on his First Officer. He grinned, the expression a bit disconcerting with his changed appearance in the gym mirror they happened to be facing at the moment. He frowned a bit and tilted his head as he looked at the flush on Spock's cheeks. 

"I will submit to you. This time, Jim," Spock replied as he let his body go limp after a moment of testing the limits of the hold he'd found himself in. "Ancient Earth wrestling, correct?"

"You got it in one," Jim replied as he slowly released the hold he had. He stood and offered Spock his hand to help the other up off the mats. He knew Spock could get up on his own, but it was the polite thing to do when you knocked your opponent to the ground. 

Spock took the offered hand, pulled a little harder than necessary, but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet again. He gave a tiny smile and a respectful inclination of his head as he stood face-to-face with his friend. "Perhaps we should work on something you are not familiar with?"

Jim's eyes sparkled with excitement. He loved a good challenge and if it was something Spock was suggesting it always made him more excited. "What did you have in mind, Commander?"

"The lirpa," Spock replied with a blank look on his face as he watched for the response from Kirk. The other had often surprised him with a wide knowledge of various topics one would never know the Captian would know. 

"Isn't that a Vulcan weapon?" Jim asked, eyebrows drawn together in thought. 

"Traditional. Unusual balance, very difficult for a beginner," Spock confirmed, a hint of challenge in his tone though his face betrayed none of his thoughts. 

"Sounds like fun!" Jim replied with a boyish grin on his face. He rolled his shoulders and readjusted his stance in his eagerness. 

"I shall retrieve them from the weapon's cabinet," Spock replied with a slight inclination of his head. He moved over to the locked cabinet. "There are few that have the codes to remove the lirpa from the cabinet. They are quite dangerous weapons. In the past, they were used to honorably end disputes and kill enemies. Now they are used in ceremonial events and for physical training. It requires a significant amount of mental and physical aptitude to be able to use the lirpa successfully. And without endangering the wielder."

"Don't tease me!" Jim whined, eyes wide with excitement as he watched Spock punch in his code and pull out the unique looking weapons. Bladed on one end with a heavy conical shape at the other end. He watched the way the metal implements swung in Spock's hands, calculating the balance and found it was likely to be very strange. 

Spock walked across the gym carefully, eyes on the other crew members that had paused in their activities to see what the Captain and First Officer were getting up to. "I would recommend a wide berth from these weapons. They are not dull. And are; in fact, quite dangerous." 

Several crew members moved back, others found a more comfortable position to stand in while Spock stood before Jim and handed over one of the lirpa with a formal half-bow. 

"Wow," Jim murmured more to himself than anyone else as he felt the heavy drag of the blunt end. He took the weapon in two hands, spread shoulder-width apart. He hefted the weight a few times before spinning the weapon a few times in slow arcs. He took a few steps and swung the lirpa again as he got a good feel for the weapon. He gave a small smile as he paused before closing his eyes and letting all expression fade from his face as he moved through a few katas for using a bo-staff. 

"Most impressive," Spock noted as Jim came to a halt before him. His face held it's usaual impassive expression, but his eyes shone with a heat that spoke of affection and want, with a hint of pride. "For a beginner ... you have much skill."

"Thanks! I learned from the best," Jim replied as he panted for a moment, eyes bright with exitement and face shinning with a hint of sweat. 

"Now then, we shall go through some basic exercises. Simple katas for beginners and move forward as your skill progresses." 

Jim nodded solemly as he moved to stand before Spock. He waited until Spock took the first position in the kata and mirrored him perfectly. The transition into the second position was a little wobbly as the feel of the weapon and it's weight distribution was unfamiliar but he was able to mimic the pose without too much difficulty. The tenth pose in the set had his muscles aching with the movements and pauses that he was unused to performing, but his slightly heaving breaths and flushed cheeks spoke of his excitement in getting through the whole set. 

"Very good, Captain," Spock stated, eyebrows raised in mild surprise as he returned to a more relaxed posed, the blunt end of the lirpa on the floor. 

"That's a hell of a workout," Jim commented as he mimicked the pose as well. As he looked around; finally aware of his surroundings again, he noted the way the gym had filled up with people, all watching the Commander and Captain as they trained. 

"Captain, would you like to 'put on a show' for the assembled crowd?" Spock asked with a raised eyebrow. He tilted his head in deference to the other man's wants. 

"Sure, same patterns?" Jim asked as he wiggled the lirpa he was holding. He rolled his neck and shoulders, eyes on Spock as he took up a stance before the born Vulcan. 

Spock nodded slightly before mirroring the position as he hefted his own lirpa as though it weighed nothing. He let his body settle into the familiar stance as he slowly stepped closer, making it so that he and Jim were within striking distance of each other. He made a slow swing and was satisfied with Jim blocked the blow. He noted the look of surprise on the blonde's face at the way the impact rocked through his form. 

Jim blinked as he readjusted his position, making sure to keep from losing his footing at the relatively gentle strike from Spock. He noted a look of approval in his bandmate's face as he blocked the slow, light blow and kept facing him. "I think I'm good to start," he announced as he swung his own lirpa a few times and went into the first position. He went through the motions they'd practiced earlier and now the weapons clashed and clanged, striking with an impressive sound and ferocity. 

As Spock and Kirk fell into the now familiar rhythm of the movements and strikes they started moving faster. The lirpa flashed in the lighting of the gym and there was a hush from the crowd. Dozens of eyes watched as the whirling, deadly, silver weapons moved through the air propelled by two of the most respected men on the ship. There were nudges and movement as people looked on, worry on some faces, and awe on others. When the session ended and the two men settled their lirpa on the floor again, both breathing hard and Kirk with a sheen of sweat on his face, there was an eruption of noise and clapping. 

"Mighty impressive maneuvers there, Captain," Scotty said as he walked up to Jim and clapped him on his clothed shoulder. He grinned at the blonde as he looked over at Spock. "Pretty interesting weapons you have there, Mr. Spock. Made for quite the show, dinnit?"

"Indeed. And it would seem they provided an excellent demonstration in the need for practice," Spock replied with a faint shrug of his shoulder. 

"I don' think that's what all o' them were thinkin', if ya catch my drift," Scotty replied with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows. 

Jim scoffed at the comment for a moment before he realized that Scotty was being dead serious with him. "You're kidding, right? They didn't just come to see if the Captain and First Officer were going to get into another fight? Or to see what a freak their Captain's become?"

"You are not a freak!" came the dual growls of irritation, one from Scotty before him, and the other from Spock standing behind him. 

"Okay, okay!" Jim relented, hands up in surrender. "I'm just not used to ... this," he gestured to himself, and made a special note around his ears, "quite yet. I still startle myself in the mirror."

"It is only logical you are unused to such a change in such a short period of time," Spock offered with a steely look in his eyes that spoke of yelling at Jim for his self-deprecation later. "You will need to allow your mind and body time to adjust to the changes you've undergone."

"Don't be daft, boy," Scotty added. "Yer a right fine specimen. Don' you worry yerself none. They'll be watchin' yer ass again in no time Without lookin' at yer ears first!" 

"I ... honestly, don't know how to feel about that statement," Jim replied with a huff of laughter. He shook his head as he took the towel offered by Spock and dabbed at his face. He looked over at Spock and noted the other wasn't sweating at all and felt a pang of jealousy for a second. "You're not even sweating!"

"Vulcans do not sweat," Spock replied with a raised eyebrow. 

"Really?" Jim asked, one eyebrow raised in question. He huffed a bit before he made a logical leap. "But you're only half Vulcan..."

"Yes," Spock replied, one eyebrow raised in the 'and your point is?' way that he did whenever Jim asked an obvious question. 

"So, can you sweat?" Jim asked as he stepped closer, he noted the way Spock's nostrils flared at the scent of the other. He felt a smile tug at his own lips at the observation. "You like the way I smell, don't you?" he breathed the last part directly into Spock's very sensitive ear and noted the minute shudder moved through Spock. 

"I can, under extreme situations," Spock replied, voice steady as though he was unaffected by the actions of his Captain. "Though I believe that is something left for discussion later. You need to practice your meditations. Now."

Jim gave Scotty a grin as he was physically dragged out of the gym. 

END


End file.
